1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the stacking or ganging of fluid valve bodies together so they can be placed in fluid communication with one another. More specifically, the invention relates to mechanical devices between adjacent valve bodies for removably fastening the bodies together.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Various mechanical means have been proposed to secure pumps or motors together in sandwiched or stacked relationship and which permit disassembly of the members from one another. For example, tie rods have been used which extend through the separate pumps or motors, see U.S. Pat. No. 3,681,919, issued Aug. 8, 1972 to Forster. U.S. Pat. No. 4,468,174, which issued Aug. 28, 1984 to Pryor, discloses pin 40 and slot 42 aligning means between adjacent individual pump stages which are then held together by bolt means 62. U.S. Pat. No. 4,535,821, issued Aug. 20, 1985 to Anderson, shows stacked valve bodies that are held together by complicated joints using locking beams of H-shaped cross section which are insertable in grooves 70 and then the bodies are bolted together.